<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Equivocal. by sleepyprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999212">Equivocal.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess'>sleepyprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nefarious. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angry Beel, Angry Sex, Biting, Cookies, Dark Beel, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Lucifer is Mentioned, Rough Sex, Spanking, Wall Sex, asmo is asleep, mammon is mentioned, slight blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie ate Beel's cookie.</p><p>Beel gets angry.</p><p>Sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(mentioned) - Relationship, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nefarious. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Equivocal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dark Beel. I like Dark Beel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beelzebub. The always-famished sixth-born. The Avatar of Gluttony. Perpetual sweetheart of all the demon brothers.<br/>
</p><p>At least, I <i>used</i> to believe he was a sweetheart, like everyone else did – including his own brothers.<br/>
</p><p>My perspective most definitely changed after I spent the night with Asmodeus.<br/>
</p><p>We finally fucked for the first time after dancing around each other for what felt like months (after I decided to stay another year at RAD). I found myself entangled in his lustrous sheets, my hair a mess from the night prior. One of his slender arms was enclosed around my bare waist, his skin warm against mine. His slumber was undisturbed when I leaned over and gave him one sweet kiss against his jawline. I watchfully got up and redressed myself in silence, not that I wore that many pieces of clothing in the House of Lamentation; they ended up ripped off or removed somehow, anyway. All I really wore last night were yoga shorts and a silk camisole Asmo lent me.<br/>
</p><p>I padded down to the kitchen in search of a snack, grateful it was Saturday – aka, I was released from making breakfast that day. I crooned a tune to myself as I rummaged through the fridge, seeing a container of what I <i>thought</i> comprised of the brownie Lucifer got me from Ristorante Six. I salivated as I opened it, then frowned when I was met with a bigass chocolate chip cookie.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Did someone go to Earth without telling me?</i><br/>
</p><p>I checked to see if anyone owned the cookie – no name on it.<br/>
</p><p>Oh, well. No name, no regulation. I was glad I made sure there was no name on it, the memory of Beel destroying my room flashing in my mind.<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Stupid Mammon.<br/>
</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Once the microwave announced it was done, I took it out and pranced back to my room, zealous to try this cookie out. I plopped down on my bed and went to town on my delectable cookie. It was cloud nine in the form of sweets. I felt like I had fallen in love for the first time, the thrill dashing through my entire body. I swore I came at least 3 times as I feasted on my sweet treat.<br/>
</p><p>Now, folks, this is where everything went wrong <i><s>and sexual</s></i>.<br/>
</p><p>Because during my sensual banquet, I was oblivious to the irate expression of Beelzebub in my doorway.<br/>
</p><p>“…Did you eat my cookie?”<br/>
</p><p><i>Uh-oh</i>. My head snapped up and met his gaze. It deviated from his typical happy demeanor, which sent shivers down my spine.<br/>
</p><p>“Did you actually eat my <b>COOKIE</b>?!” He snarled and stormed towards me. I backed up against my headboard, bereft of speech.<br/>
</p><p>“<i>Answer me, Sophie</i>!” Beel roared as he crawled onto my bed. He fastened his hands around my upper arms and pinned me down on my bed, his pupils blown with ire. His horns began manifesting on his head as his aura darkened before my eyes.<br/>
</p><p>“I-I didn’t see a n–”<br/>
</p><p>I gasped from his knee jamming itself between my thighs, my words breaking as soon as they left my lips.<br/>
</p><p>“You did, didn’t you…?” he rasped, his hold hardening on my arms.<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck,” I gulped audibly, which triggered him to shift into his demon form. As petrifying as it was seeing Beel like this, I lowkey felt my excitement begin to flourish in me. He forcefully pulled me up from the bed and immobilized me against the wall, my back to his chest. He kept his knee in the middle of my legs, his rigidity palpitating against my lower back.<br/>
</p><p>“<b>You</b>,” he grasped my ass abruptly, his claws tearing off my shorts, “<b>ate</b>,” his other hand grabbed the back of my neck severely, my face pressed as a foil to the wall. “<b>…my COOKIE</b>!” he snapped before he pounded a hole into the wall next to my head. I whimpered and floundered in his clasp on my one arm, which brought my now-unsheltered cunt to drag itself on his knee still holding me in place. The mewl that flew off my lips was inevitable – it felt too damn pleasurable.<br/>
</p><p>“Beel, I’m sorry,” I implored, “I-I didn’t see your name on the container at all, I d-don’t think you have a-any right t–”<br/>
</p><p>My pleas, nevertheless, fell on deaf ears. Beel twisted the remnants of my shorts off, along with the camisole. His breathing grew heavier as he admired my naked body, a guttural sound of approval resounding in his chest.<br/>
</p><p>“<b>Shut up</b>,” he growled, “You have <i>no</i> right to say a fucking word,” the sixth-born’s sizable palm flew down onto my asscheek before I could rebuttal his words. I shrieked, more from the shock than the pain; pleasure, once more, prevailed after I processed what just happened.<br/>
</p><p>The Avatar of Gluttony carried on with his tangent, “you ate my <b>cookie</b>,” he seized both my wrists in one massive hand and placed them above my head, “don’t you remember what happened with my <b>custard</b>?!?” he utilized his free hand to disenthrall his now hammering cock, “and, <b>you fucked two of my brothers</b>.”<br/>
</p><p>I had no idea Beel wanted me…in that regard. He was always so kind; the most gentlemanly of all the brothers. We had cuddled and kissed previously, but it never advanced any further. I didn’t want to unfairly pressure him, as he carried with him an air of innocence.<br/>
</p><p>“I had no idea, I swear,” I beseeched further, even though I was convinced it would be in vain.<br/>
</p><p>“You do now, Soph,” he snarled, guiding himself into my thrumming pussy.<br/>
</p><p>“Beel, I can’t fit y—”<br/>
</p><p>It was too late. His vast size expanded my tight walls, inducing a few tears from the corners of my eyes. I screamed in a jumble of affliction and indulgence, my cunt wetter than it was earlier. He hardly waited for me to adjust to his size before he started thrusting inside of me.<br/>
</p><p>One of his hands took hold on my hip, his claws ruthlessly piercing through my skin. Luckily, no blood was drawn, which was a pleasant surprise to me. His other hand encased itself around one of my tits, nipping at my nipple with his index finger and thumb. My hands, now freed, had nowhere to go but onto the wall.<br/>
</p><p>“It looks like someone’s having fun,” he pressed his face into the side of my neck, “I’m glad,” Beel proceeded to sink his teeth into my skin, his hips snapping against mine with an insatiable fervor. “You look <b>delicious</b>.” He lapped up at the small inkling of blood that seeped out of the wound he created, his rhythm becoming extra aggressive by the minute.<br/>
</p><p>His wings wrapped around my waist, making this bizarre state of affairs feel a little more carnal than I expected. “Don’t want anyone seeing my food,” he uttered in a hoarse tone, his arms now embracing my waist with increased affection. It was a contrast to the brutal pounding the Avatar of Gluttony was giving my potentially-bruised cervix.<br/>
</p><p>I lost track of how many orgasms Beel and I shared together after the 3rd one. After what felt like hours, he finished inside of me, keeping me against him with his wings fluttering wildly as I joined him in release. Once he pulled out of me for good, I collapsed to the ground. He stayed unspeaking as he carried me to my bed and laid me down, peppering my aching physique with contrite kisses. Even though I assured him I enjoyed it, the glutton insisted he take care of me.<br/>
</p><p>My ability to walk strayed away from me for the rest of the day. The sixth-born stayed with me, making sure I didn’t die from exhaustion. He ordered us pizza and soda, and even made sure none of the others harassed us. Much to my surprise, everyone complied – even Mammon, who did attempt to barge in once or twice. He was, fortunately, interrupted by Lucifer with a bellow of his name.<br/>
</p><p>I stayed cuddled against Beel and his Herculean torso, his body heat warmer than my comforter. I nuzzled his neck and grinned, naughtiness pooling in my lower belly anew.<br/>
</p><p>“...<b>I’m definitely eating your food..<i>again</i></b>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>